Pardon Me
by Delle Tuh
Summary: I need you to hear, I need you to see that I have had all I can take and exploding seems like an imminent possibility to me. Revised and Reposted. Rated M for Sexual Content. Written for devilpup12.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Pardon Me**

George sat on the windowsill of his empty shop, watching the night sky dance with stars above him, a magnificent mist swirling amongst the bright lights aimlessly, twirling around for him.

Thoughts crashed into his mind, washing away the happiness he had built up as a façade for so long. Emptiness filled him now, strong and potent, like poison in his very heart.

Loneliness was a fire he let consume him in these moments, licking up his insides and turning them to ash, withering away and falling into the faded black he had created himself, the darkness he let take him.

A knock sounded at his door, startling him slightly, though he knew the person behind the wall, the slender fingers behind the soft rapping at the wood of his door. He stood and walked to the door frame, opening it to see the silvery blonde hair he loved to watch flow through his fingers in the moonlight, the pale skin he loved to see against his own.

She smiled up at him before placing her coat on the rack and walking to the window he had just been occupying. She watched him as he came to her, his hand itching to feel her skin, his head pounding from the absence of her voice.

She placed a hand on his waist, her body forming into the curve of his side, her warmth breaking the ice he created as a shield, the cold hearted exterior he let everyone believe was him. She knew better.

He turned to her and looked deep into her grey eyes, so understanding that he thought he'd lose everything in them, so deep that he thought he'd die from the vastness. But as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, none of it mattered.

Soon all barriers were blurred, everything was falling away with the simple touch of her delicate hands, with the taste of her breath on his tongue.

He tore her shirt from her body as he pressed himself against her, pushing her to the wall beside the window, his tongue fighting hers for dominance that she rarely gave him. His hands moved around her, feeling for the clothing that kept him from her, tearing them from her as if they were vile and disgusting. He smiled as she sighed against him, her own hands freeing himself from his own confines.

Soon it was skin against precious skin, lips beckoning moans and hands finding places that no one else had. They fell onto the bed together, their limbs entangling as sweat beaded on them both, their breathing ragged as backs arched and nails scratched, hands burying themselves into hair as hips crashed together.

He was fighting, fighting the control he hated to have, but needed to badly. She whispered in his ear, causing chills to erupt down his spine and a jerk to move his hips closer to hers, a small whimper warm across his neck as she closed her eyes tightly, awaiting the final moment.

And when his hips finally thrust into hers, she groaned from the contact. His head swam, his breath was warm against her chest as his forehead rested on her neck, his hands at her sides as hips drove into hers, her nails digging into his back as they clawed downward, a groan coming deep from within George's chest as his pace grew frantic and needy.

She moaned as his lips found her neck, his teeth grazing her collarbone before he bit the skin he found there, causing her back to arch higher into his, driving him ever deeper into the pleasure only she could create, the ache only she could cure.

The sweet sting of release was fast approaching, their hips meeting in such a rhythm that it made her dizzy, lost in the twisted moment of a lonely man's weakness, driving it all deeper until he couldn't feel anything but her, nothing but the precipice she filled.

And when climax finally broke over them both they screamed, her hands tugging his hair as his teeth caught her shoulder, a single drop of crimson falling down into her chest as the moment subsided, euphoria still managing to keep them both.

She kissed him one more, soft and sweet, leaving a tinge of desire on his lips before she stood and dressed before him, his eyes never leaving her glowing body, silver in the pale moonlight.

She leaned down once more and kissed his cheek lightly, whispering softly in his ear,

"Until next week, my love."

She smiled devastatingly as she grabbed her coat and opened the flat door, her hair mesmerizing as it whipped around her gracefully.

"Luna?" His voice broke at her name, shaky and unsure.

"Yes?"

"Never mind," He shook his head, smiling at her slightly before lying back on his pillow, "I'll see you next week."

"Next week," She mumbled uselessly before hopping down the stairs, unwanted tears welling in her eyes, sadness filling her heart as the man she once loved stayed behind, his loneliness far too great for her ever to fill.

--

**Author's Note: **Written for devilpup12, I do hope you like it. Revised and Reposted. Review!! --Delta


End file.
